marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man 2
}} is the planned sequel to 2008's Iron Man. Marvel formally announced the sequel on May 5, 2008, following Iron Man's successful opening weekend. The film's opening is scheduled for May 7, 2010. "Marvel Shuffles Its Release Dates", Matt Goldberg, collider.com, 3-12-09 Robert Downey Jr. says that he's looking forward to seeing what happens to Tony Stark in the sequel: Director Jon Favreau is looking forward to the sequel too: Favreau says that he'd like to the character's development in the movie series to mirror the comic books, citing the "Demon in a Bottle" storyline as an inspiration: Synopsis The world is aware that billionaire inventor Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr.) is the armored superhero Iron Man. Under pressure from the government, the press, and the public to share his technology with the military, Tony is unwilling to divulge the secrets behind the Iron Man armor because he fears the information will slip into the wrong hands. With Pepper Potts (Gwyneth Paltrow), and James "Rhody” Rhodes (Don Cheadle) at his side, Tony forges new alliances and confronts powerful new forces. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes / War Machine *Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Paul Bettany as the Voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick FurySam Jackson To Return As Nick Fury - Over & Over Again Vic Holtreman, screenrant.com, 2-25-09 *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black WidowMickey Rourke (Finally) Signed For Iron Man 2 Rob Keyes, screenrant.com, 3-11-09 *Sam Rockwell as Justin HammerEXCLUSIVE: Sam Rockwell Confirms ‘Iron Man 2′ Role, Almost Played Tony Stark, Brian Warmoth, mtv.com, 1-15-09 *Garry Shandling as Senator SternGary Shandling as Senator Stern, Peter Sciretta, slashfilm, 4-6-09 *Clark Gregg as Phil CoulsonKate Mara and Clark Gregg Join Iron Man 2 Peter Sciretta, slashfilm, 4-23-09 *Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart *Kate Mara as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Olivia Munn as an as-of-yet unnamed character *John Slattery as Howard Stark Notes :Don Cheadle is replacing Terrence Howard as Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, due to financial differences.Cheadle is Replacing Howard in Iron Man 2 comingsoon.net, 10-14-08 Production Director Jon Favreau is posting production notes to his twitter account. The film will be shot in Raleigh Studios. comingsoon.net Rehearsals began in March 2009. Filming began on 6th April, 2009.Iron Man 2 Begins Production, Peter Sciretta, slashfilm, 4-6-09 Trivia *Al Pacino was considered for the role of Justin Hammer. *Fann Wong, Ziyi Zhang, Katrina Kaif, Priyanka Chopra and Deepika Padukone were considered for the role of Rumiko Fujikawa. *Robert Downey Jr. recommended that an Iron Man suit be designed that would fit into a suitcase, like in the comics and "Iron Man" (1994). *Writer Shane Black recommended that Tony Stark's characterization be inspired by J. Robert Oppenheimer, a scientist who had worked on the atomic bomb but after witnessing his creation's destructive potential defamed himself as "the Destroyer of Worlds" and sank into depression. *According to director Jon Favreau, the Mandarin in this film allows for "incorporating the whole pantheon of villains". The main influences on the Mandarin's characterization were J.R.R. Tolkien's Dark Lord Sauron; Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) and The Godfather: Part II (1974)'s Michael Corleone. *Renowned animator Genndy Tartakovsky was hired to storyboard the film's action sequences. *Emily Blunt was set to star as Black Widow but had to pull out due scheduling conflicts with her movie Gulliver's Travels (2010). *Robert Downey Jr. recommended screenwriter Justin Theroux, who did Downey's Tropic Thunder (2008), to Jon Favreau to write the film's script. *To prepare for his role as Whiplash, Mickey Rourke paid a visit to Butyrka Prison, Moscow. *The character of Whiplash (Mickey Rourke) is a combination of Iron Man's enemies Whiplash (who possesses a specially-designed razor/acid whip) and the Crimson Dynamo (who wears armor that can control electricity). *Samuel L. Jackson was promised that Nick Fury would be given more screen time by director Jon Favreau. Jackson almost didn't return to play Fury, due to problems with contract negotiations, but secured a landmark nine-picture deal to play Nick Fury not only in this film but in many other Marvel Studio productions. Jon Favreau's first sequel as a director and as an actor. Gallery File:Firstironman2photo.jpg|First look at Iron Man II. File:Ivan Vanko Whiplash.jpg|Mickey Rourke as Whiplash. File:TeaserPosterIM2.jpg|Teaser Poster. File:Article-1200164-05BC0E9A000005DC-817 468x618.jpg|Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. File:Ivan Vanko.jpg|Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko. File:IM2Poster.jpg|Poster featuring Iron Man and War Machine. File:Temp1932.jpg|Poster featuring Tony Stark (Iron Man). File:Whiplashposter.jpg|Poster featuring Whiplash. File:40576.jpg|Poster featuring the cast. References External links * Official Website * rotten tomatoes * slash film * Superhero Hype Category:Iron Man